Meeting the family of Mai Taniyama en français
by Gabe92
Summary: TRADUCTION Le nouveau petit-ami de Mai rencontre sa "famille" : une guillerette mais exigeante Madoka, un silencieux et intimidant Lin, un Yasuhara Yakuza, un Bou-san sur-protecteur, une Ayako flirteuse, etc...
1. Lin et Madoka

**Bonjour à tous, juste un petit mot pour vous dire que rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages ni l'histoire, car ceci est une traduction (la fic originale appartient à .-X-, vous pouvez la trouver ici : .net/s/4270389/1/ )**

**J'ai demandé la permission de traduire cette fic il y a un mois, en l'absence de réponse de l'auteur je la poste donc. Il va sans dire que je la retirerai si il/elle me le demande.**

Hiro Satsugawa était heureux. Il sortait avec Mai Taniyama depuis 2 semaines et tout allait très bien.

Mai était parfaite pour lui. Elle était douce, drôle, gentille, pas assez intelligente pour le faire se sentir stupide, mais assez intelligente pour avoir une conversation intéressante. Il y avait le léger problème qu'elle manquait souvent l'école pour son travail, mais il connaissait la situation et ne lui en voulait pas.

De plus ses parents l'aimaient beaucoup et étaient déjà à planifier le mariage - ce qui le rendait heureux et paniqué en même temps.

Mais quand Mai mentionna qu'elle voulait qu'il rencontre sa famille, il avait été choqué. Il savait qu'elle était orpheline. Elle lui expliqua joyeusement que ses collègues de travail étaient un peu comme sa famille et qu'ils voulaient le rencontrer depuis qu'ils étaient devenus un couple.

Mai lui avait expliqué qu'il serait peut-être un peu écrasant pour lui de rencontrer tout le monde à la fois puisque ses amis étaient pour ainsi dire «légèrements excités ».

Inutile de dire que cela lui avait mis les nerfs.

Quand il su qu'il devait d'abord rencontrer « Lin-san » qui était un peu sa figure paternelle, et « Madoka » qui était sa figure maternelle, il avait commencé à trembler. Elle allait le présenter à ses figures _paternelle_ et _maternelle_ en premier ?

Alors il prit une profonde inspiration, debout devant la porte vitrée avec SPR inscrit en noir sur le verre.

Hiro leva la main et frappa légèrement.

Les quelques secondes qu'il fallût pour que la porte soit ouverte en réponse avaient été les plus longues qu'il avait jamais ressenties.

« Vous devez être Satsugawa. »

Hiro - métaphoriquement bien sûr - s'oublia dans son pantalon. Lin-san était d'environ 6'8 _(ndt : 2,07 mètres d'après mes calculs)_ avec des cheveux noirs couvrant un de ses yeux noirs, un air sévère sur son visage.

« Mai va être un peu en retard, comme elle a dû aller chercher du thé ! » Une jolie femme rousse surgit de derrière lui.

Hiro se sentit un peu plus détendu en voyant la femme, Madoka, car elle semblait émettre le même type de bonheur lumineux que Mai.

« Entre ! » Madoka attrapa sa main et le tira à l'intérieur. « Mai nous a dit tant de choses sur toi ! »

« Oh .. vraiment ? » Hiro rit maladroitement comme la rousse le tirait - elle était vraiment aussi effrayemment forte ? - par la porte et le tira vers le bas pour qu'il s'assoie à ses côtés sur le canapé. Hiro regarda autour du bureau désespérément lorsqu'un silence gêné tomba. Lin était assis en face de lui, droit comme un piquet, les yeux ombrageux fixés sur lui, alors que Madoka le regardait avidement avec ses deux mains jointes devant sa bouche.

Silence.

Plus le silence.

« Alors ... vous les gars travaillez avec des fantômes ... » commença Hiro toussant légèrement lorsque sa voix se fit entendre dans un horrible murmure rauque. « Je, je veux dire ... euh ... »

Madoka riait silencieusement alors que Lin restait silencieux et ... regardait toujours ... pourquoi il le regardait toujours ? Respirait-il ? Hiro ne pouvait pas voir, mais l'homme était une statue ! La femme à côté de Hiro hocha la tête.

« Oui ... nous travaillons avec des fantômes. Naru ... notre patron, est très doué. Mai t'a-t-elle dit qu'il avait déjà obtenu un diplôme universitaire ? Pas seulement, mais il a donné des conférences aussi ! Oh, ses parents sont fiers bien sûr, et un tellement beau garçon ... Comment est ton travail scolaire ? »

Hiro déglutit. Il était assez intelligent, avait des notes décentes, avait un brillant avenir ... mais il se sentait soudainement gêné de sa relativement « moyenne » intelligence. «J'ai de bonnes notes ... » Commença-t-il, avant s'arreter. Madoka sourit d'une manière qui était probablement destinée à être encourageante ...

« Université ? »

« Oui. » Hiro sourit; terrain connu ! Il se redressa et hocha la tête. « J'espère être accepté à l'université de Tokyo, on m'a dit que je pourrais passer les examens d'entrée facilement. »

« Vous n'avez pas obtenu une bourse ? » Demanda Madoka, son sourire hésita un peu, et les yeux de Hiro s 'élargirent.

« Non. .. »

« Salut Lin-san ! Madoka ! Tu as trouvé alors Hiro-kun ? » Mai passa à travers la porte, avec deux sacs à provisions remplis à ras bord. Hiro se leva rapidement pour l'aider et sentit sa mâchoire tomber d'étonnement.

« Tout cela est du thé ? »

Mai cligna des yeux face à lui et Madoka rit, comme Lin restait juste à regarder ...

« Bien sûr ! Mai haussa les épaules, son joli visage illuminé. » Naru peut en boire des litres ! »

_Quelle membre est « Naru » dans ta famille ...?_

« Bon ... » Murmura Hiro, comme il suivait Mai dans la cuisine avec les deux sacs pleins de thé. «... Tellement ...de thé. »

Il pouvait sentir une boule d'angoisse commencer à se rassembler dans son estomac, peut-être que rencontrer la « famille » de Mai n'était pas une idée lumineuse ...

Ensuite vient le sourire diabolique de Yasuhara !

**Alors ! Alors ! Vous en dites quoi ? Je continue ? Review please !  
**


	2. Yasuhara

Hiro essayait de se calmer. Cela faisait 3 jours depuis la réunion au bureau de Mai et il était encore sous le choc. Maintenant, sa petite amie bien-aimée lui avait dit qu'il devait rencontrer un de ses plus proches amis, Yasuhara, un garçon du collège (collège japonais = lycée pour nous) qui était comme son frère.

Il était supposé rencontrer le garçon à l'appartement de Mai, mais ce ne serait pas le cas.

Hiro venait de fermer sa porte après avoir crié au revoir à ses parents quand il entendit une voiture s'arrêter et qu'un garçon de 19 ans sortit du siège du conducteur. Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs qui semblaient parfaitement en place et des lunettes carrées, un large sourire sur le visage.

Même avec le sourire, Hiro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir très inquiet.

« Satsugawa-san ! » Appela le garçon quand Hiro atteint le bout de l'allée. « Enchanté de te rencontrer, je suis Yasuhara ! Mai m'a demandé si je pouvais te prendre puisque je passe par ici de toute façon ! »

Hiro hocha la tête légèrement et monta dans le siège du passager avec le même enthousiasme qu'il aurait eu s'il devait entrer dans une pièce où il savait qu'un tueur en série était en attente de le trancher et le couper en dés.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Hiro remarque que la route qu'ils empreintaient ne les amènerait nulle part près de l'appartement de Mai.

« Euh... Yasuhara-san... »

Yasuhara leva la main pour rendre Hiro silencieux.

Après quelques minutes de plus ils entrèrent sur un parking vide et Yasuhara arrêta le moteur.

« Alors. Quelles sont tes intentions avec Mai ? »

Hiro regarda le garçon à lunette en état de choc.

« Quoi ? »

« Mai. Quelles sont tes intentions avec elle ? » Yasuhara déboucla sa ceinture et se tourna vers Hiro, un air sérieux sur son visage.

« Euh... je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est une grand- »

« Mai est comme ma soeur. » Yasuhara lui coupa la parole. « Je l'aime plus que toute autre personne à l'extérieur de ma propre famille. » Le sourire sur le visage Yasuhara était presque diabolique. « Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerais. »

Hiro regarda le garçon souriant, la manière dont il avait dit ça... était si calme... il était sacrément effrayant.

« Euh... »

« Nous avons donc… un accord ? » continua Yasuhara, en se renversant sur son siège et en touchant un bouton sur la porte de la voiture, quand Hiro entendit le 'clic' de verrouillage des portes, il regarda vers le bas et... – impossible - Il n'avait pas de poignée de porte sans parler d'une commande de verrouillage !

Yasuhara toussa et leva les sourcils comme Hiro se retournait vers lui.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle. Tu veux faire partie de ma famille ? Eh bien, je ne vais pas laisser n'importe qui le faire... »

Hiro regarda Yasuhara avec peur. Est-ce mec était... Yakuza ou quelque chose ? Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué ? « Eh bien... Yasuhara... sama... J'aime vraiment Mai... »

« Je te demande quelles sont tes intentions, Hiro-kun. Sont-elles honorables ?"

« Je... oui. J'aime simplement être avec Mai et je pense que je l'aime... Monsieur. »

Yasuhara rit et secoua la tête, avant de démarrer la voiture et d'aller à l'appartement de Mai, en sortant (du parking), Yasuhara sourit niaisement à Hiro et s'empara de son épaule. « Hiro-kun. » commença-t-il, un peu moqueur. « Nous n'avons jamais eu cette petite conversation, tu comprends ? Nous avons simplement échangé des plaisanteries sur le chemin d'ici, compris ? »

« Oui Yasuhara-Sama, Monsieur. »

« Bon garçon. Allons rejoindre la douce, innocente petite Mai. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Hmm... je ne peux pas attendre que Naru arrive pour jouer avec toi. »

Naru encore...?

Hiro avala lorsque Mai bondit à la porte de son immeuble et salua les garçons avec un grand sourire. « Salut ! Comment était le voyage ? »

« Bien, Mai. » Yasuhara sourit, ébouriffant ses cheveux et apparaissant aux yeux de tout le monde comme un grand frère naturel, facile à vivre, pourtant, alors que Hiro allait embrasser Mai en guise de salutation, le regard glacé et le flash mystérieux de la lumière sur les verres de lunettes du garçon fit se geler Hiro et il donna simplement à Mai une amicale, sûre, sans-risque-de-mst-ou-de-grossesse, étreinte.

Qui était prochain ?

**J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et que ce noueau chapitre vous plaira autant (voir plus) que le premier !**

**Review please **


	3. Bousan

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir que ma traduction plaît ! En espérant que ça continue !**

Hiro se remettait encore du dîner 'décontracté' de la nuit dernière avec Yasuhara et Mai. Quand il fut rentré de l'appartement de son _innocente_ petite-amie, il vérifia à 100% que toutes les portes et les fenêtres étaient verrouillées avant d'utiliser son lit comme une barricade contre la porte de sa chambre - il dormirait sur le sol - pour se protéger du il est / il n'est pas, membre des yakuzas, il put enfin dormir, se préparant pour le dîner officiel avec Ayako et Takigawa, qui d'après ce que lui avait dit Mai étaient en quelque sorte son grand frère et sa belle-sœur. Il lui avait également été dit qu'il s'agissait d'un moine et une miko, le faisant se détendre. Un moine et Miko ne pouvaient pas être si mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh la la, qu'il avait tort.

Cette fois, il avait fait en sorte d'arriver au restaurant avec Mai - qui était magnifique dans une robe rose pâle plissée et mocassins en soie assortis - au lieu de risquer de se faire coincé par sa «famille» seul.

Maintenant, la plupart des gens vont se demander pourquoi Hiro était encore avec la pétillante petite brune - qui était de deux ans sa cadette, à seulement 16 ans - mais en dépit de la rencontre de sa 'famille' complètement folle et effrayante, il avait beaucoup de plaisir à être avec la fille. Elle était si pleine de vie et de compassion et toujours douce. De plus elle était belle. Assez belle pour lui permettre d'obtenir des regards envieux quand ils sortaient ensembles.

Quand ils s'assirent en face du moine et de la Miko, Hiro fut choqué.

Premièrement Takigawa, le moine, avait d'assez longs cheveux brun- roux et était bien habillé d'un costume décontracté et branché, il avait un air de trouble et d'espièglerie autour de lui, pas calmant comme il se l'était imaginé.

Deuxièmement, Ayako, la Miko, était pomponnée et vêtue d'une robe rouge assez révélatrice, qui accentuait ses cheveux roux qui étaient tordus en un chignon délicat. La femme était extrêmement belle, mais quelque chose dans ses mains manucurées et ses yeux en amande étroite dégageait l'impression qu'elle savait qu'elle était belle et l'utilisait à son avantage.

« Ayako, Bou-san, voici Hiro Satsugawa. Hiro-kun, voici Ayako et Takigawa ! Ils ont eu envie de te rencontrer depuis le début de notre relation ! » introduisit Mai, serrant légèrement la main de Hiro sous la table.

Les hors d'œuvre s'étaient bien passés et il y avait une conversation agréable. Tout s'écroula lorsque Hiro s'excusa pour aller à la salle de bains.

Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, la porte s'ouvrit et il prit conscience d'une présence sombre dans la pièce carrelée.

« Oh eh ... Takigawa-sama ! » Hiro bégayait, fermait les robinets et s'occupait avec essuie-mains, ne voulant pas regarder le grand homme en face.

« Quelles sont tes intentions avec Jou-chan ? » (ndt : pourrait se traduire par la petite, junior, …)

Hiro connaissait la réponse à donner. Yasuhara lui avait déjà demandé et à en juger par le fait qu'il avait encore tous ses 10 doigts c'était la bonne réponse.

« Je. .. Je souhaite apprendre à mieux la connaître... J'aime être près d'elle et il se peut que je l'a-aime. » Déclara-t-il en se retournant et en regardant le sol aux pieds de Takigawa.

Takigawa s'était rapproché de lui et Hiro était maintenant coincé entre le grand moine et le bord des lavabos, dont l'un était en train de lui creuser le dos.

« Es-tu puceau ? »

La tête de Hiro remonta, et il regarda Takigawa de façon embarrassée.

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Es-tu vierge ? As-tu déjà eu des rapports sexuels avant ? »

Hiro secoua la tête rapidement. « N-non, monsieur. »

« Jusqu'ou êtes-vous allés avec Mai ? »

Que devait-il répondre à cela ?

« Vous êtes-vous embrassés ? »

« O-oui. »

«Bouche ouverte ou fermée ? »

« O-o-ouverte. »

«Langue ? »

«E.. Euh ... »

« Y. Avait. Il. La. **Langue** ? »

« Oui. Mais elle ... elle a commencé. »

« Ou mets-tu mettre tes mains ? »

« Euh ... Dans ses cheveux ou sur la taille. »

« Jamais allé plus loin que la taille ? »

« Non, jamais ! Je la respecte trop ! Je j'attends jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement prête ! »

Takigawa l'étudia en silence pendant quelques instants avant de sourire - seulement un peu - et de sortir nonchalamment de la salle, tenant le bras de Hiro, et de tirer le garçon derrière lui.

« Bou-san ! » S'écria Mai quand elle les vit. « Ne soit pas si rude avec lui ! » Gronda-t-elle en plaisantant avant de se lever elle-même. « Je dois aller à la salle de bain ! » Sur ce, elle disparu.

Bou-san poussa Hiro dans sa chaise, mais resta debout. « Discute bien avec Ayako pendant que je vais nous chercher plus de boissons au bar. »

**Review please !**


	4. Ayako

**Et voila la suite, comme prévu...**

Ayako tapait son verre vide avec impatience ... –Cinq fois ? - Avec de longs ongles laqués rouges comme elle concentrait ses yeux intenses et très maquillés sur Hiro qui se sentait ... vraiment effrayé. Cette femme ressemblait à un magnifique, splendide chat qui envisageait divers moyens de torturer une souris coincée.

Hiro n'avait jamais pensé à lui-même comme à une souris jusqu'à sa première rencontre avec les membres de la 'famille' de Mai.

« Alors ... vous êtes une miko ? » Etouffa-t-il, et il eut honte d'entendre un tremblement nerveux dans sa voix, mais pour une raison quelconque, la miko sourit à ce son.

« Oh oui ... » Elle ronronna, et repoussa de longs cheveux rouges derrière ses oreilles, souriant en coin à Hiro et se pencha en avant sur sa chaise. Oh Dieu... décolleté ! - Hiro luttait contre ses hormones et gardait les yeux désespérément sur son visage comme elle le regardait avec défi. « Bien que je sois aussi un médecin qualifié. » Lorsque Hiro posa des yeux écarquillés sur elle, elle hocha lentement la tête. « C'est vrai. Je suis aussi riche. »

Qu'est-ce que -

« Etes-vous puceau, Hiro-kun ? » Ayako souriait. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux me charger d'un jeune tel que vous. » Hiro sentait sa mâchoire béer et il sentait le sang monter rapidement à son visage comme Ayako avait un faible rire de gorge. « Je prends ça comme un « oui » à la question vierge. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hiro-kun, tout le monde doit commencer quelque part ... »

Hiro la regardait avec quelque chose entre l'horreur et la stupeur, heureusement (?) pour lui, Ayako sembla reconnaître un homme et son épouse qui sortaient du restaurant.

« Kishimoto-san ! Kishimoto sensei! » Elle sourit de manière professionnelle et en même temps distinguée. « Cela fait si longtemps ! Mon père vous présente son humble respect et a beaucoup apprécié vos dons étonnamment généreux à l'hôpital de Kyoto. »

Combien d'hôpitaux le père de cette femme possédait-il ?

« Pas du tout ! » L'homme sourit chaleureusement et inclina la tête comme elle faisait de même, même si, remarqua Hiro, l'homme s'inclina plus bas qu' Ayako. « Ce fut un honneur pour nous aussi. Qui est ton ami ? Est-ce le fameux 'Naru' ? Il s'inclina encore plus bas cette fois, face à Hiro. Ayako se mit à rire.

« Non, non, pas du tout. C'est Hiro-kun. » Au regard vide de l'homme, elle précisa. « Le petit-ami de Mai. »

« Ah! Bien sûr, ravit de vous rencontrer Hiro-kun. » Il s'inclina légèrement et Hiro blanchit sous le choc.

La femme le regarda et hocha la tête. « Je vois que cela ne pouvait être 'Naru', après tout, si même vous, Matsuzaki-sama, le définissez comme d'une grande beauté ... »

« Hana-chan. » Gronda son mari. « Ce jeune homme à un visage tout à fait agréable. »

« Oh bien sûr, mais ce garçon 'Naru' ... »

L'homme, en s'excusant rapidement pour la grossièreté de sa femme, s'inclina profondément devant Ayako de nouveau avant de quitter le restaurant. Après leur départ, Ayako semblait regarder Hiro, comme pour comparer ...

« Etes-vous bien Hiro ? Demanda-t-elle, prise de pitié, et Hiro se senti un peu vexé, mais ne le montra pas c'était probablement juste un test ... « Kishimoto-san est juste un peu directe, c'est tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le flirt s'était arrêté - était-ce un flirt moqueur ? Hiro se flattait que ce n'était pas ça, mais ... - et Ayako avait repris son impatient tapement de verre. « Tout va bien. » Dit Hiro, et Ayako hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Mai est très importante pour moi, et je la traite presque comme une fille, donc si j'apprends que vous vous êtes moqué d'elle, je veillerais personnellement à votre castration immédiate. »

_Quoi ?_ Hiro tressaillit.

« Croyez-moi. » Ayako souriait. « C'est parfaitement indolore ... après un peu de temps. » Elle rit et regarda Hiro par-dessous ses cils noirs. « Ma famille est propriétaire de nombreux hôpitaux, au niveau international, de sorte que vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper même si vous essayez. »

«Voilà les boissons ! » Chanta Takigawa, en les mettant sur la table et embrassant affectueusement Ayako, malgré ses protestations hautes et fortes avant de sourire doucement. « Avez-vous eu du plaisir, vieille dame ? » Il plaisantait, et Hiro résista à l'envie de se cogner la tête sur la table.

Il aurait dû le savoir ...

Mai sourit en le saluant, comme elle s'asseyait à côté de lui. « Vous vous êtes tous bien amusés ensemble ? »

« Oh oui. »

« Comment pourrait-il ne pas nous aimer, Jou-chan ! »

« ... Oui ... »

Il allait bien même si, il ne lui restait ... que, quoi, trois autres membres de la famille à rencontrer ?


	5. Masako et John

**Voila la suite, en espérant que cette fic vous plait toujours autant (j'en profite pour rappeler que je ne suis que la traductrice, et donc rien n'est à moi)**

Hiro faisait une dépression nerveuse. Mai venait d'appeler pour lui dire qu'elle devait s'en aller pour une journée en raison de son travail, mais il devait tout de même passer au bureau pour rencontrer John et Masako, ses 'cousins'.

Il avait été heureux d'apprendre que Lin-san ne serait pas là, mais cela ne faisait rien pour apaiser ses craintes.

Il frappa à la porte de verre et tourna lentement la poignée après avoir entendu une voix délicate lui dire d'entrer.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup entendu parler de ces deux-là donc il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi s'attendre.

Masako était belle pour le moins, mais où Mai avait le genre de beauté que vous verriez à la vente de cosmétiques et de vêtements à la télévision et Ayako semblait devoir porter un bikini tout en étant couchée sur une voiture de sport, Masako avait une beauté noble qui était presque mythique.

John ne pouvait pas être décrit comme «beau» mais il avait une aura presque angélique autour de lui, Hiro était sûr qu'il aurait pu avoir des fangirls hurlant 'KAWAII !' à chaque fois qu'il souriait.

« Hiro-san ! » John se leva et lui tendit la main pour une poignée de main que Hiro rendit avec lassitude. À sa grande surprise, le blond n'essaya pas de briser sa main, en fait, il était doux. « C'est formidable de te rencontrer enfin ! Assieds-toi ! Voudrais-tu du thé ? »

Hiro secoua la tête et s'assit sur le canapé en face de Masako, qui hocha la tête légèrement avec un petit sourire caché derrière la manche de son kimono. John s'assit à côté d'elle et lorsque le blond se pencha en avant pour reprendre sa tasse de thé, Hiro remarqua un éclair d'argent autour du cou. Regardant de plus près il vit que c'était une croix d'argent.

_Ah ! John doit être le prêtre !_

Il était prêt à admettre ouvertement qu'avoir un prêtre dans la même pièce que lui calmait considérablement ses nerfs.

« Je suis John Brown et c'est Masako Hara! »

« Un plaisir. »Prononça Masako d'un air froid.

« Alors ! Qui d'autre as-tu rencontré Hiro-san ? »

« Euh ... Lin-san et Madoka ... » Hiro s'arrêta, se souvenant du frisson glacé que Lin lui avait causé. « Yasuhara-sama. » Cette fois, il frissonna et regarda autour de nerveusement, s'attendant à ce qu'un homme avec une épée lui saute dessus et le décapite. « Puis Ayako et Takigawa. »

« Vous semblez un peu secoué. » Dit Masako avec un petit sourire, presque comme si elle s'amusait de son malaise.

« Ah ... Oui ... Eh bien, vous êtes tous une grande partie de la vie et de Mai... »

« Oh mon dieu, ils t'ont menacé n'est-ce pas ? » John soupira et secoua la tête. « Ne prends aucun d'eux trop au sérieux. Ils aiment plaisanter parfois ... » John traînait la voix en regardant les trois portraits en photographie sur le mur, chaque fois de la tête et les épaules de Lin, Mai et un autre garçon séduisant, mais en raison de la lumière qui brillait sur le verre, il ne pouvait pas le voir complètement. Hiro devinait qu'elles avaient été mises en place pour que les clients sachent à qui ils parlaient car sous chaque image se trouvait une plaque d'identification. Le regard de John était fermement planté sur Lin.

« Lin n'est pas homme à faire des blagues mais ... »

« Il ne m'a pas parlé beaucoup, me regardait juste pendant que Madoka faisait toute la conversation. »

Masako rit légèrement. « Ils t'ont de toute évidence secoué. Yasuhara doit avoir été le pire, je pense. »

John hocha la tête avec un sourire sur le visage. « J'imagine que oui. Mais ... je pense qu'ils essayaient d'être gentil. »

« Etre gentil ! » Hiro était heureux de ne pas avoir accepté le thé. Il se serait simplement étouffé à cette phrase.

Masako hocha la tête avec une expression presque remplie pitié sur le visage.

« Oui. Ils ont essayé de te préparer. » A-t-elle expliqué.

« Me préparer ? » Hiro clignait des yeux lentement. « Me préparer à quoi ? »

« Shibuya-san. » Soupira John. « Il est un peu ... »

« Protecteur ? » Offra Masako.

« Oui, protecteur à propos de Mai. Pourquoi pense-tu que Mai ne garde jamais un petit ami très longtemps ? »

« Shibuya-san ? » Demanda Hiro, le nom sonnait familier, mais -

« Naru. »

« Oh. »

John hochait avec sympathie. « Il ... n'a pas tendance à laisser les petits amis durer enfin ... »

Masako souriait et sirotait son thé. « Tu as l'air un peu nerveux, Hiro-san. Ils doivent y avoir été doucement avec toi. » Lorsque Hiro la dévisagea, incrédule elle regarda John. « Eh bien, avec le premier garçon ... son nom n'était pas Keita ou quelque chose ? Ils ont juste laissé faire ... par curiosité morbide ... »

John hocha gravement la tête. « Personne ne savait comment allait réagir Naru, tu étais curieuse aussi, Masako. » Le prêtre soupira et sirota son thé. « Il doit n'avoir duré que quelques secondes seul avec Naru avant de partir à la hâte. »

Hiro se mit à rire. « Il ne peut pas être aussi mauvais que cela. »

« Il a sauté de la fenêtre du bureau. »

« Oh. »

Masako haussa les épaules. « Il a survécu, mais il n'est plus jamais venu dans la zone de Shibuya à nouveau. » Hiro fronça les sourcils; Naru ? celui qui est venu dans toutes les conversations avec un membre de la famille de Mai ? Il était intimidant, mais ... nul ne peut être aussi mauvais.

« Je me suis opposé à beaucoup, et cela ne m'a pas encore fait quitter Mai, alors comment Naru peut être si mauvais ? »

John et Masako se regardèrent rapidement. John posa sa tasse et regarda Hiro dans les yeux. « Peut-être que nous devrions te parler des autres ... »

Hiro souleva les sourcils et sourit, comment pourrait-il être mauvais ?

« La fois d'après, nous avons essayé de le mettre en garde au sujet de Naru. Celui-ci avait un an de plus que Mai, alors que nous espérions qu'il aurait le courage d'affronter le dragon ... » John regarda la porte fermée d'un bureau- sûrement celui de Naru - et frémit. « Je ne sais pas ce que Naru lui a dit mais le pauvre jeune homme est parti en courant et en pleurant ... En fait, il a déménagé. » Masako regarda les sourcils d'Hiro se soulever plus haut.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hiro ... il se remet à l'asile aujourd'hui ... à Hokkaido. »

« L'asile ? »

« Oui ... Mai lui a rendu visite une fois, afin de présenter ses excuses, mais il a commencé à …crier »

Hiro regarda autour de la pièce nerveusement, tout à coup ... il se trouvait de plus en plus paranoïaque. «Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Yasuhara ne fait pas partie des Yakuza. » Sourit Masako. « Lin a tout dit à la police et que vous n'aurez pas besoin de la protection que vous avez demandée. »

Hiro hocha la tête, muet. « Bien . »

« Et Ayako ne voulait pas coucher avec toi ... même si son offre de castration est toujours valable. »

Hiro rougit. « Ok ... »

« John n'est pas prêtre. » Intervint Masako, et quand les deux garçons la regardèrent, elle haussa les épaules. « Tous les autres blaguent ... pourquoi pas moi ? »

Hiro sourit. « Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, John-san, Masako-san. » Il sourit de nouveau avec plus de confiance. « Mais je vais bien. Je n'ai pas peur facilement. »

« Koki non plus, mais il a fait sur lui. » Murmura Masako. John sourit tout simplement comme s'il avait déjà entendu cela auparavant.

« Bonne chance avec Naru. » dit-il, aimablement, et Hiro se leva pour prendre congé.

« Au revoir. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. » Il sourit et se préparait à partir.

Puis il la vit.

L'image de Lin, Madoka et l'autre garçon.

La lumière avait changée comme il avait bougé et le visage du garçon était visible. Cela devait être Naru. Froid, les yeux bleus le regardant droit dans les yeux à travers la vitre, et des cheveux noirs cachant partiellement la vue de son visage aux gens le regardant. Mais de sombres, élégants sourcils balayaient son front sans faille, d'épais, longs cils noirs encadraient ses yeux en amande et des lèvres pleines, légèrement pâles se mélangeaient parfaitement avec sa peau pâle.

Puis il y avait quelques photos de l'équipe sur place, l'une montrant Mai et Naru regardant ensemble un écran d'ordinateur. Hiro avait toujours su que Naru était l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour Mai, mais maintenant il se rendait compte que tout ce que Naru penserait de lui, entrerait dans la tête Mai aussi.

Parce que, comme Mai disait: « Naru a toujours raison à la fin, après tout. »

Soudain, il était beaucoup moins confiant ...

**Alors, toujours aussi bien ?**


	6. Le Grand Final

**Et voila le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres**

Hiro ne voulait pas être le premier à parler.

« Naru était tout simplement en train de le regarder avec des yeux étroits du bleu sinistre de l'eau de pluie, le visage totalement dépourvu d'émotion. Hiro n'était pas du tout gay - non pas qu'il eût un problème avec les homosexuels, en effet, aussi longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas de vue sur lui, il leur souhaitait beaucoup de plaisir - mais même lui dû admettre que les photos de Naru ne lui faisaient pas justice. Sa beauté était indescriptible ...

Il repensa au salon du bureau, où la 'famille' de Mai était en attente. Quand il eut ouvert la porte du bureau de Naru, Yasuhara avait commencé à fredonner la marche funéraire pour lui, Madoka, Ayako, John, Bou-san, Masako et même Lin le saluèrent, comme s'il était un soldat partant en mission suicide.

Inutile de dire qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

Et après 10 minutes de silence, il était prêt à demander si quelqu'un dans le bureau avait un fusil pour qu'il puisse se tirer une balle.

Arriva ensuite la chose la plus à même de lui glacer le sang de sa vie.

Naru eut un sourire en coin.

Bou-san regarda sa montre.

« Combien de temps a-t-il été là-dedans ? » Demanda Masako.

« 45 minutes ».

Yasuhara poussa un petit sifflement. « Normalement, ils courent en criant après leur maman en moins de 10. »

« Vous pensez que Naru l'a tué ? » Demanda Madoka dans un soupir étouffé.

Ils pensèrent tous pendant quelques instants.

« C'est possible. » Ayako hocha la tête. « Après tout, il était un peu arrogant. S'il a commencé à sortir tout ce truc du 'il se pourrait que je l'aime' à Naru ... » Sa voix s'éteignit, suggestive.

« C'est une honte. » John soupira. « En ce qui concerne le copain Mai, je l'aimais bien. »

« C'était un bon joueur. » Yasuhara souriait. « Je n'y crois pas qu'il a effectivement pensé que j'étais bien Yazuka. Appeler la police était un peu extrême tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Soit juste reconnaissant que Lin t'ai tiré de tout ça avant que la police n'ait fracassé ta porte. » Rit Bou-san.

Une autre quinzaine de minutes et ils eurent ce qu'ils avaient attendu, un fragile, pâle Hiro revint en trébuchant des recoins sombres du bureau, suivi peu après par un très suffisant Naru. Hiro regarda alentour à la recherche de Mai, mais comme elle était encore absente, il rencontra seulement une mer de visages pas-vraiment-hostiles. John se leva et posa sa tasse à moitié vide sur la table basse. « Es-tu… bien Hiro-san ? »

Le garçon tourna des yeux vitreux vers le gentil prêtre. « Juste… Chouette » Il eut un petit rire bête tout à coup, comme il tombait à genoux. « C'étaient très probablement les plus longues 12 heures de ma vie. »

Le groupe assemblé se regarda les uns les autres, mais décida à l'unanimité que non, ce n'était probablement pas sage de dire au garçon qu'il ne c'était passé qu'une seule heure... quand Mai franchit la porte chargée de sacs de diverses librairies.

« Je suis de retour et je n'ai pas trouvé l'impression de 1887 de 'fantômes en mer' Naru mais j'ai trouvé 'Fantômes marins' datant de 1790… Salut Hiro ! » Elle sourit.

« Il a eu son temps avec Naru. » Expliqua Masako quand Hiro eut un simple geste de la main avant de la regarder vaguement comme s'il était séparé de lui-même. Le sourire de Mai retomba et, après avoir regardé férocement Naru, elle soupira.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Pour être honnête ... » Takigawa haussa les épaules. « Il a duré une heure. »

« C'est un bon temps. » Convint Mai, avant de sourire avec pitié à Hiro. « Désolé Hiro. Je te verrais à la maison. »

« Non ! » Dit Hiro, et il secoua la tête alors que son corps tremblait. « Je suis ... Merci bien ... » Il semblait retrouver un peu de calme et regarda Mai droit dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas toi, Mai ... c'est moi. Attends, non, ce n'est même pas moi, ce sont eux! C'est lui ! » Il pointa puérilement un doigt accusateur sur Naru, qui roulait des yeux. « Je dois y aller. » Hiro soupira. « On se revoit à l'école Mai. »

« D'accord. » Accepta-t-elle, et le regarda partir. « J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas renverser par un bus ... » Rêvassa-t-elle, et Madoka haussa les épaules.

« Il ne peut pas être tracé jusqu'à nous. » Fît-elle valoir. « Peut-être vers Yasuhara et son gang Yakuza, mais pas nous. »

Mai se tourna vers Yasuhara avec un froncement de sourcil. « Yakuza ...? Non, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. J'abandonne ! Je vais devenir nonne ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Le groupe SPR hocha la tête et se dispersa avec des adieux sincères comme « Meilleure chance la prochaine fois » ou « Et moi alors ? » (De Takigawa) jusqu'à ce qu'il reste juste Mai, Lin, et le toujours présent, toujours sarcastique, narcissique, se-donnant-de-grands-airs Naru.

Puis, il sourit en coin et est retourna à son bureau avec un simple, et attendu « Mai, le thé »

« Idiot ». Murmura-t-elle, et elle fit la moue comme la porte du bureau de Lin se fermait, mais Naru se pencha et haussa les sourcils.

« Tu es l'idiote. » Fît-il remarquer, et il se dirigea à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il touche presque Mai. « Quand te rendra-tu compte que personne ne passera devant moi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu es coincée avec moi, Taniyama Mai. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. » À cela, il retourna à son bureau, un petit rire sombre pour lui-même, comme il laissait une employée à temps partiel très confuse dans le bureau, seule, avec ses pensées.

« Est-ce que tu ... viens de me demander de sortir avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix haute, puis elle secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. « Yay ? »

Et ce qui est arrivé à Hiro, je vous entends demander ? Eh bien, le 12 juin 2008, Hiro Satsugawa disparu mystérieusement du Japon. Cependant, un Ichigo Kuruwada, a été vu monter sur le vol de 19:52 du Japon à New York, en murmurant à propos de « jolies filles et diabolique mais beaux hommes. » Après avoir terminé ses études à NYU, Ichigo obtint un emploi chez Microsoft, un travail dans le Département des Relations Intercontinentales. Mais, pas avec le Japon. Jamais, avec le Japon.

**Et voila, c'est fini j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous me ferez tout plein de reviews.**


End file.
